Herr Weitwinkel
thumb|184px|Herr WeitwinkelAthanasius Weitwinkel ist ein humanoides Kaninchen. Manchmal wird er auch als humanoider Hase beschrieben - dies variiert hin und wieder. Herkunft Geboren ist er augenscheinlich im Jahre 1690 - doch ist durchaus denkbar, daß er schon wesentlich länger lebt. Er selbst mach zu seiner Jugend nur wenige Angaben, zu seiner Herkunft gar keine. Lediglich ein Auszug aus einem seiner Schulbücher "die kleyne Hasenschul, Unterrichtswerck für beyderley Confessionen" ist bekannt: Das "Gedicht vom Prinzen Adalbert". Es kann vermutet werden, das Herr Weitwinkel aus Mümpfenwarder, am Fuße des Weser-Zwerglandes / Übergang zur nerddeutschen Tiefebene gelegen, stammt. Seinen Namen erhielt er angeblich, da "seine Eltern sehr objektiv waren" - dies bezieht sich allerdings auf seinen Nachnamen. Sein Vorname, Athanasius, ist altgriechisch und bedeutet "der Unsterbliche". Erste bekannte Posten in der britischen Armee (1775-1815) Herr Weitwinkel nahm eigenem Bekunden nach am amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg (1775-1783) auf seiten der Briten unter dem Kommando von Charles Cornwallis teil. Zunächst diente er als 2nd Lieutenant bei den "Royal Rabbit Fuseliers" ("Königliche Kaninchen Füseliere"), später als 1st Lieutenant bei den "King´s Hare Dragoons" ("des Königs Hasen-Dragoner"). Im Verlauf dieses Krieges lernte er den aus Hessen stammenden adeligen Igel Lord Hetschhogk (Lobesam Adelbrecht Gottreu Lord Hetschhogk von und zu Hessen-Nassau-Bembel-Woi) kennen. Dieser ist, wie Weitwinkel, Mitglied im snöffischen House of Lords. Er bedauert oft den Ausgang des Unabhängigkeitskrieges zu Ungunsten der Briten sehr - und erwähnt des öfteren, daß "die US-Amerikaner Abtrünnige sind, die zu unrecht gegen rechtmäßigem König ''(George III.) ''rebelliert hätten - und es besser wäre, die Amerikaner wären noch heute Untertanen der britischen Krone." Infolgedessen ist er auf Mel Gibson nicht gut zu sprechen, und vermeidet es, dessen Namen zu erwähnen. In den Jahren 1812-1815 kämpfte er im britisch-amerikanischen Krieg wieder für die britische Armee in Nordamerika: Er war unter den Streitkräften von Sir George Cockburn und General Robert Ross, die Washington plünderten und niederbrannten. Herr Weitwinkel gibt selbst an, unter denjenigen gewesen zu sein, die das "Weiße Haus" verlassen vorgefunden haben. Da Herr Weitwinkel einmal erwähnt, einen General "Braddock" gekannt zu haben, und es sich hierbei nur um Edward Braddock handeln kann, kann angenommen werden, das er bereits 1755 als Soldat der Royal Rabbit Fuseliers im Siebenjährigen Krieg für die Briten in Nordamerika kämpfte. Er selbst erwähnt öfters - fast schon als running gag- seine Teilnahme an der Schlacht bei Waterloo 1815. In diesem Zusammenhang erwähnt er weiterhin, das dies "die schrecklichste aller Schlachten" gewesen sei. Nachdem er selbst bei einer Kavallerie-Attacke der King´s Hare Dragoons leicht verwundet wurde, rettete er mehrere verwundete Soldaten des 95th Rifles-Regiments aus französischem Artilleriebeschuß, und versorgte sie medizinisch.thumb|256px|Herr Weitwinkel als Kavallerist der King´s Hare Dragoons, Waterloo 1815 Herr Weitwinkel fühlt sich nach wie vor dem englischen König Georg III. sehr emotional verbunden, weil dieser von schwacher geistiger Gesundheit aber auch - wie Weitwinkel selbst - sehr an Fragen der Landwirtschaft interessiert war. "Fürst Metternich hatte mich nach Wien eingeladen, auf ein Stück „vom großen Kuchen“, wie er mir damals schrieb.... Als ich dann in Wien ankam, mußte ich leider feststellen, das er nicht ein Stück einer Sachertorte gemeint hatte, so wie ich gehofft hatte, sondern ein Stück aus der Konkursmasse des napoleonischen Europas, mümpf ... und dann haben die Briten die Schlacht von New Orleans verloren, und der britisch-amerikanische Krieg ging unentschieden aus, die Amerikaner blieben unabhängig, und ich hab bis heute kein Stück Kuchen bekommen, mümpfennämlich!" Schlafpausen im 19. Jahrhundert Herr Weitwinkel gehört zu den Wesen mit extrem langer Lebensdauer - und überbrückt manchmal mehrere Jahre oder gar Jahrzehnte mit Schlaf. Daher sind über ihn nur wenige Lebensstationen aus dem 19. Jahrhundert bekannt. Diese, nur bruchstückhafte Quellenlage gilt bis ungefähr Anfang der 80er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts. Aus den 30er Jahren des 19. Jahrhunderts ist lediglich eine Brieffreundschaft mit Gütinand dem Fertigen, Landwirtschaftsfragen und Entscheidungsstärke betreffend, bekannt. 20. Jahrhundert Auch über seine Tätigkeiten im 20. Jahrhundert nahezu nichts bekannt. Zweiter Weltkrieg Herr Weitwinkel scheint aus einer seiner langjährigen Schlafphasen ausgerechnet 1945 zur Schlacht um Berlin erwacht zu sein - möglicherweise aufgrund des lauten Geschützfeuers der Roten Armee. Er berichtet, er habe in den Ruinen Berlins umherirrend, im Rohbau der Wehrtechnischen Fakultät eine "elektrische Banane" gefunden, die von den Nationalsozialisten als "Wundermittel für die deutsche Frau" entwickelt worden sei. Diese "elektrische Banane", über deren Verwendungszweck er sich zumindest damals, wenn nicht bis heute, im unklaren war, habe er einer Luftwaffenpilotin zum Tausch angeboten, auf das sie ihn mit einem der letzten Flugzeuge aus Berlin nach Schleswig-Holstein ausfliegt. Diese Pilotin soll nach dem Krieg in Flensburg ein "Versandhaus für Ehehygiene" gegründet haben. Dies läßt darauf schließen, das es sich bei dieser Pilotin um Beate Uhse gehandelt haben könnte; sicher belegt ist dies jedoch nicht. Ab den 80ern Seit der Geburt des Chefs ist Herr Weitwinkel dessen Begleiter. Er sieht sich als dessen Beschützer, und verwahrt und betreut, seit dem der Chef erwachsen wurde, dessen Kindheit. In dieser Eigenschaft arbeitet er eng mit Willi, dem Stoffhasen, erstes Kuscheltier des Chefs, zusammen; dieser ist auch Mitglied des snöffischen House of Lords. Reichskassenwart und Stellvertreter des Chefs Reichskassenwart Im Chef-Universum ist Herr Weitwinkel "Reichskassenwart", d.h. Finanzminister -und somit Hüter des Portemonnaies des Chefs. Er sieht sich gerade für dieser Rolle bestens geeignet da er "schon oft mit Zitronen gehandelt habe". Herr Weitwinkel deutet an mehreren Stellen an, Zitronenzüchter und Plantagenbesitzer zu sein. ein Interesse für Finanzwesen entwickelte Herr Weitwinkel während der Plünderung Washingtons im Jahre 1814 (s.o.). Der Dienstsitz des Reichskassenwarts ist das "Aerarium", ein dem antiken Vorbild weitghehend entsprechend ausgestaltetem tempelartigen Bau. Dieses Aerarium weist allerdings eine Besonderheit auf, die einem anderen Tempel der (stadt-)römischen Antike entlehnt ist: Dem Janustempel. Dessen Türen blieben geöffnet, solange sich Rom im Krieg befand, und wurden geschlossen, wenn an allen Grenzen des Reiches Friede herrschte. Analog dazu werden die Türen des Aerariums erst geschlossen, wenn in der Staatskasse, also dem Portemonnaie des Chefs, ausreichend Geld vorhanden ist - was aber bis heute noch nie geschehen ist. Den Posten als Reichskassenwart trat Weitwinkel im Jahre 2010, als Nachfolger von Snerk Lampe an. Sein Verdienst war es, die Ausgaben nach Ressorts zu ordnen, die den unterschiedlichen Bedürfnissen des Chefs, des Reichs und Snöfands gerecht werden. Dies hat bislang zwar noch nicht zu einer Konsolidierung der Finanzen geführt, ist aber im Vergleich zu früheren Zeiten ein bedeutender Fortschritt. Steuererklärung Als Reichskassenwart obliegt ihm die Aufgabe, die jährliche Steuererklärung vorzunehmen: Dies bezeichnet, anders als in Deutschland, ein besonderes Ritual. In einer ca. 60 minütigen Fernseh und Radiosendung (seit neuestem auch als onlinestream) erklärt der Reichskassenwart in den ersten 40-45 Minuten den Zuschauern/Zuhörern, wofür im einzelnen die Steuergelder des letzten Geschäftsjahres ausgegeben worden sind, und welche künftigen Ausgaben die Regierung (d.h. Der Chef und er) zu tätigen gedenken. Es handelt sich also um einen Kassen- und Rechenschaftsbericht den Bürgern gegenüber. In den übrigen 20-15 Minuten erklärt er den Zuschauern/Zuhörern das Steuererklärungsformular, das jeder Bürger mit Erwerb beim zuständigen Finanzamt abgeben muß; er weist auf Besonderheiten hin (kleine Änderungen in den Farbcodes für die verschiedenen Steuerklassen usw.) Diese Rundfunksendung, und damit die "nationale Steuererklärung" findet traditionell um den 11. November statt, da schon im Mittelalter "ad Martini" (dem Martinstag) die Steuern erhoben wurden. Weiterhin läßt Herr Weitwinkel nichts unversucht, allen möglichen und unmöglichen Wegen Geld zu generieren, um die Kasse aufzubessern. (vgl dazu: "Athanasius und die Kieferninsel", bzw. -> "Lazitröl"). Stellvertreter Im Jahre 2015 ernannte der Chef Herrn Weitwinkel zu seinem Stellvertreter. Wenn der Chef aufgrund von Unpäßlichkeiten oder #ausgruenden am sozialen/emotionalen Leben seiner Mitmenschen/sozialen (netzwerks-)Kontakten nicht teilnehmen kann oder möchte, vertritt er diesen Als Reichsverweser. Diese Vertretungszeiten können von einigen Stunden bis hin zu mehreren Wochen dauern. Vorweiner und Zeremonienmeister des snöffischen House of Lords Die Pflichten des "großen Vorweiners" und Zeremonienmeisters des snöffischen House of Lords bei dessen jährlichen "Weinfesten" sind fast alle im Artikel Snöfland beschrieben, mit einer Ausnahme: Herr Weitwinkel ist dafür verantwortlich, jedes Jahr auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt in Remagen zu überprüfen, ob es dort eine Kleintierausstellung mit Kaninchen gibt. Ist dies nicht der Fall, gilt dies in Snöfland als schlechtes Omen für das kommende Jahr - gibt es diese Ausstellung jedoch, so gilt dies als gutes Omen für das kommende Jahr. Persönliches Da er aufgrund der prekären Kassenlage (s.o.) nicht sonderlich viel zu tun hat, beschäftigt sich Herr Weitwinkel eingehend anderen Dingen: Zum einen besitzt er weitläufige Gartenanlagen, (-> "Gurki-Park"), auf deren Gelände er mit einer eigens dafür eingerichteten Feldbahn umherfährt. Desweiteren liest er sehr viele Lexikonartikel, um sich "größtmöglich weiterzubilden". Allerdings beschäftigt er sich auch mit scheinbar nutzlosen Dingen, wie etwa dem Beschnuppern von Wattekugeln und Daumenlutschen. Trotz seiner militärischen Vergangenheit und Erfahrungen ist Herr Weitwinkel äußerst friedfertig, und könnte keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun. Diese extreme Sanftmut ist ein Grund dafür, das er sich mit Frau Chamäleon (Chamaelita), der ehemaligen Sub des Chefs sehr gut versteht. Weitwinkel und BDSM Im Jahre 2017 häuften sich in der twitter-timeline des Chefs bildliche Darstellungen im BDSM-Kontext, die unter anderem Kaninchen in gefesselter Pose oder mit Fetsichkleidung bekleidet zeigten. Daraufhin mahnte Herr Weitwinnkel den Chef mehrfach an, gegen diese Darstellungen formellen Protest einzulegen, "da sie mit der Schnuffilität Snöflands, aller Tiere und Kuschltiere nicht vereinbar sind". Dieser Aufforderung kam der Chef, wenn auch nur halbherzig, nach. In verschiedenen Episoden wird Herr Weitwinkel mit BDSM-Inhalten konfrontiert. Diese scheint er aber nicht als solche zu erkennen (wollen), denn er reagiert stets höchst irritiert und naiv-verständnislos. Trivia * Als Lieblingshobby gibt Herr Weitwinkel "an Blumen snuppern, besonders wenn Frau Chamäleon dabei ist", an. * Herr Weitwinkel schätzt es nicht sonderlich, wenn man ihn duzt (auch nicht in den sozialen Medien). Auf twitter Siezen aber nur Frau Chamäleon, Frau O und der Chef ihn. * Herr Weitwinkel verwendet sowohl in Wort und Schrift oft das Wort "mümpf" und daraus abgeleitete Derivate. * Herr Weitewinkel nimmt jedes Jahr in der Uniform eines 1st Lieutenant der "King´s Hare Dragoons" als Tribünenzuschauer bei "Trooping the Colour" in London teil. * In Ausnahmefällen begleitet er den Chef und/oder Johanna deClerk auf gefährlichen Einsätzen - obwohl er nach Waterloo (s.o.) sehr ängstlich geworden zu sein scheint. In der Fortsetzungsreihe "das 104. Kamel" befehligt er allerdings sogar einen Trupp snöffischer Marineinfanteristen. * Er verdreht öfters Dinge und Zusammenhänge, und bemerkt aus Naivität Ironie und Sarkasmus nicht. Er ist aber sehr mitfühlend und hilfsbereit. In seiner Freizeit beschäftigt er sich mit Garten und Landschaftsbau, Fragen des Agrar und Forstwesens, aber ganz besonders mit dem Eisenbahnwesen. Er ist zwar nicht der Generaldirektor der "Reichsbahn", scheint aber eine verantwortliche Stelle für Bahnhofsgestaltung zu haben. * Wenn er eine seiner Wattekugeln verliert (was hin und wieder vorkommt), müssen manchmal der Chef und sogar die Streikräfte (meistens die Marine) mit suchen helfen - bis das die Kugel wiedergefunden wurde. * einmal erwähnt er, das er kranken Kindern im Krankenhaus Geschichten vorliest, um sie zu trösten. * Im ersten Programm Fernsehens im Chefuniversum hat Herr Weitwinkel eine eigene Kindersendung: Dort ist er Nachbar von "Tim und Lisa" - anhand von Alltagssituationen erklärt er spielerisch und kindgerecht wissenschaftliche oder kulturelle Zusammenhänge. Diese Sendung ist von ihrer Machart mit Peter Lustigs "Löwenzahn" vergleichbar. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Weitwinkel Kategorie:Snöfland